Living Your Fantasy
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor takes River to his perfect place to give her the perfect gift...


**A/N: This had been planned for ages, just a little (well in this case long!) something that I came up with for fun. Admittedly, parts of it were just filled in because they were blank and I had no idea what else I could put there but all the same it is a unique and hopefully entertaining fic!**

**In other news: For my creative writing in English I got an A*, so fic writing really does help! YAY!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor lead River Song to the doors of the TARDIS jumping around eagerly trying to get her as excited as he was. He was pulling on her arm. Her feet scuffed along the floor showing just how unenthusiastic she was. She knew where they were going and she was a little less than thrilled.<p>

"C'mon River!" he whined with a smile on his face begging her to be even a little eager.

"Oh fine! But as punishment we're not staying long because you wouldn't shut up!" she moaned folding her arms. She had endured 3 hours of non-stop whining from him; he really wanted to take her there. She only agreed to make him stop.

"I promise you it's not all bad. Just give it a chance- and don't you want to see what I have planned for you?" he grinned hoping for her to give in as he paused in front of the doors.

"That's the only reason why I'm coming! Straight after that we're leaving!" she argued still having her arms folded even when the Doctor tried to offer her his hand. She turned her body away but still faced him with a frown.

"At least put on a smile... for me?" he grinned awkwardly, hoping to get a more positive response.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before unfolding her arms and forcing a small smile. She took the Doctor's hand and she slid her feet across the floor to close the large gap between them. Her heels were making a faint scuffing noise as she neared him, her flowing sky blue dress brushing against her thighs; her curly locks were sitting just below her shoulders over her grey cardigan wrapped around her. Even when she was annoyed she was still beautiful. "Fine... let's get going, I know what's here and knowing you, you'll go and spend all day there then forget about my gift!" River stated.

"Hey, he says I'm his best customer, and customers gotta stay loyal! Plus it's the best shop in this universe." He smiled. "...But that's beside the point, I want to take you somewhere nice- away from danger and just have a generally good day out with you for a change." He admitted.

"When you put it like that... but no going anywhere near that shop!" she scolded now seeming a little happier.

"Promise." He grinned turning around and pushing open the TARDIS doors.

He skipped out of the TARDIS and River just strode out very uninterested but that all changed when she was greeted by a beautiful sight. They were in a field of olive green grass, glowing in the sun and up ahead a raised island with a city built on top. There were large grey stone walls around the city; it almost looked like a castle. There were staircases that lead from the surrounding lake up to the high ground of the city.

"Like it now don't you?" the Doctor teased, he knew exactly what time of year and what time of day to come to the city when it's at its absolute best.

"I have to admit I am impressed, but we are still not going to that shop!" she said firmly. "I've heard your eternally long and boring ramble about how 'amazing' it is!"

"Damn..." the Doctor cursed. He really loved that certain headwear shop, but he loved River more.

"Now, are you going to show me the surprise or not?" she asked, eager to get what the Doctor had planned.

"That's all you're interested in isn't it?" he asked knowingly.

River nodded her head and smirked adorably biting her lip. "Uh-huh." She agreed.

"Right... come along, Song." He led the way down to the lake.

"Sweetie, don't we need oh... I dunno, maybe a boat to get across that... hey, that's not water!" River was being sarcastic until the bizarre yellowish liquid caught her attention.

"Relax River, it's only custard and I've already thought about that, so don't you worry." His lips curled into a smile as he spun and faced her, giving her a poke on the nose.

"Hang on, custard? How on Earth is that custard, well we're not even on Earth, but anyway how is it custard? Its way too liquefied." She questioned at a fast pace.

"On this planet the custard isn't as thick so it's almost water but not quite as liquefied, it is exactly like normal custard it's just far less dense. This is a genuine lake of custard!" he explained looking at the creamy yellow liquid flow just like regular water would.

"Right ok, glad we cleared that one up... but about getting across it...?" she implied for him to finish off her sentence.

"Like I said don't worry, I hired us a boat already." The Doctor put two fingers to his lips and whistled.

Out of nowhere an object came darting along the custard. Its movements were smooth and slender that it was almost hypnotic but when it came into view River was left speechless for a long moment. Her mouth was hanging agape whilst her brain still needed time to register the sight in front of her.

"Careful honey, you'll catch flies!" the Doctor played around placing a hand under her chin.

River tilted her head to the Doctor with raised eyebrows then back to the boat with a look of disbelief. She sighed out of bewilderment but smiled at how ridiculous it was, wondering why they had this as transport- anywhere!

"...It's... a fish finger... a giant fish finger!" she emphasised her shock with the only words she could find.

"Fish fingers and custard: lovely!" the Doctor added as he stepped towards the giant batter and breadcrumb boat looking back at River who still hadn't moved since the boat came. "After you m'lady... oh and they offer complimentary fish fingers if you get hungry." He gestured his hands to the boat in the typical gentlemanly manner.

River finally managed to return to what seemed to be a very obscure reality and walked towards the boat, one slow step at a time as she found control over her body again. She climbed into it and perched herself on the back. Just in front of the 'seat' was a large dish of fish fingers. The Doctor stepped in the boat and parked himself next to River.

The boat driver stood at the front with an oar dipped into the custard. "Morning sir, ma'am..." He tugged on the front of his cap he received smiles from both the Doctor and River which he returned then he turned facing the front of the boat and began rowing.

It wasn't long into the boat trip before River leaned her head onto the Doctor's body and nuzzled into him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders keeping her close. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Surprisingly sitting on batter and breadcrumbs isn't as bad as one would think!" she chuckled.

"And yet you call me strange River..." he tutted.

"Well you are strange." she teased.

"Hey... that's not nice." the Doctor silenced her by pressing one finger to her lips. "Granted I do like some things that other people question but I'm not that strange..."

She just smiled at him, knowing she still had the power even when he was the one in charge of the trip. She simply kissed his finger then returned to nuzzling his neck. "Sure, sure whatever floats your boat, Sweetie..." she smirked.

"My fish finger batter and breadcrumb boat that is!" the Doctor chuckled.

She sighed resuming her original position and knowing that the conversation was only short-lived. The boat neared a small platform on the side of the wall with a staircase leading up towards the city. It came to a steady halt next to the platform and the man placed a little board on the boat connecting it to the platform making it easier for them to climb out.

Firstly River stood up then walked over the board, the Doctor's hand never leaving hers as she took careful steps. The Doctor then stepped over when he was sure River was safely over. He looked over his shoulder to the boat driver "Thanks." he said.

"It's my job! Now, you two have a nice time." He beamed then began rowing away.

"So, I presume up is the way we go?" River asked sarcastically as she and the Doctor both stood on the tiny platform with just a staircase leading up the wall to an archway into the city.

"Looks like that doesn't it?" the Doctor was playing along.

He let River walk up the staircase first and he followed closely behind, he wanted her to see the beautiful city without him standing in the way. They made their way up the sectioned staircase zigzagging up the side of the stone wall surrounding the city.

As River reached the top of the wooden steps she passed under a stone archway and she entered the city. It truly was a sight to behold. The buildings built from the same grey stone as the wall and pathways. They were decorated with flags, lights and silk fabric hanging from the windows. There wasn't a car in sight, everyone travelled on foot down the long busy streets and it looked very old-time Earth.

She stood mesmerised by the beauty of the simple city glistening in the amber of the sun's glow; the grey stone looked as if it were burning and the shadows cast darkened the archways and alleys like they were meant to be hidden. Her eyes scanned the large walkways in front of her that led to shops, to her right they lead to houses and other shops; to her left there was a large open space just down the street. She turned her head to the open space illuminated in a gentle orange glow as the steps leading up to it looked as if they were a path to heaven.

"Your surprise waits..." The Doctor breathed deeply down her neck, his mouth right by her ear as he spoke quietly and mischievously.

The Doctor's low cheeky voice sent shivers down her spine; she hadn't heard him speak like that in so long. There was definitely something big planned- he could possibly be seducing her, which would explain the romantic location. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding; her heart had skipped several beats as she did.

He took a step in front of her then pivoted on his heels holding out one hand for her to take hold of. His warm smile calling out to her, telling her to trust him and reassuring her that she won't be as disappointed as she first thought. She looked at him for a moment, studying his expression before her lips formed an equally loving smile as her hand slipped into his.

They strolled down the stone street to their left hand in hand, the Doctor slightly leading River along. On one side of them was the waist-high wall at the edge of the city, on the other it was like looking at two different places, it was full of people and buildings and it was like a bustling busy town that seemed out of place when in an isolated location such as this one.

As the buildings broke away from the street and the opening grew larger, the sight ahead was even more enchanting. But before her mind could take in the stunning view, River had noticed one very small but very important detail.

"...You didn't even go past the hat shop!" she teased.

"And..." the Doctor tried to show no emotion but a little grin couldn't help but escape.

"And... you always go past hat shops, on every planet we go to even if it takes longer! Now I know for a fact that this planet has the biggest hat shop on it and you didn't even attempt to look for it!" River mocked.

The Doctor paused then turned to face River. His body was just a few tiny centimetres away from hers. He gazed into her limpid eyes for a long few seconds before he could reply. "That's because you, River Song, are more important to me than any hat shop ever will be."

She was standing in disbelief, was this a dream or did he just say the one thing she never thought she'd hear him say and mean it! Her eyes fixed on him, examining his features to try and detect any hints of it being a lie- no; he was definitely telling the truth!

"Oh Doctor, you have no idea how much I'll treasure that compliment. Just remember you said it willingly!" she smirked playfully.

"I know..." he replied strongly, knowing he'll never want to take it back.

"So this must be a pretty special treat if you say I'm more important than a hat shop!" she laughed.

"River Song, you are the most important thing in the universe, no hat, not even a fez could top your brilliance." the Doctor beamed as he took hold of River's hand and guided her further down the path.

They came to a stop in the middle of the opening, tables and chairs set out by the side of a building, like a cafe and there were little steps leading up to a large balcony at the edge of the city. There was a lone table with two chairs either side of it that was their destination...

"Here we are, River." The Doctor smiled as he pulled out her chair.

"So what exactly is going to happen here?" she questioned sitting down on the chair looking around, wondering why their table was separate from the others.

"Just wait!" the Doctor chuckled at her impatience, almost like a child, almost like himself. "... I think we should have some champagne, you want some champagne? I do." He rambled snapping his fingers.

River raised an eyebrow at his rambling; it was different than his usual ramble like he was hiding something. Then she realised he was waiting for an answer, usually when he rambles and sneaks a question into it he tends to expect the same answer but he actually waited for her to answer. "Um... yeah, I could use a glass." She replied, still in slight shock about all of this.

A figure approached them, presumably the one the Doctor snapped his fingers for. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" River sarcastically mumbled, rolling her eyes at the sight.

A young man dressed in black trousers, a white shirt with a bowtie and a red head accessory that River despised walked over next to the table. He held a small notepad and pencil, like a typical waiter. "Good afternoon sir, ma'am. You called for me, how may I be of service?" he spoke formally.

River could not take her eyes off his headwear. Not only were there fish finger boats in a custard lake, the galaxy's largest hat shop but everyone here wore fezzes! Oh how she was so tempted to grab her blaster strapped to her leg and shoot that thing off his head but that may draw a bit of unwanted attention.

"Ah yes, can we have a bottle of champagne please." The Doctor requested with a subtle wink.

"Of course, your champagne will be here soon, sir. Will there be anything else." The waiter asked.

"Yeah, take the fez off..." River murmured.

"No, no that's all. Thanks..." the Doctor smiled indicating that he would like to be alone with River until the champagne comes. The waiter nodded and walked down the steps back to the building.

"Doctor..." River smirked cheekily in a low playful voice. "What are you planning?"

He sighed. He reached across the table and held River's hands in his own stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "All in due time." He grinned. "...which appears to be now." He glanced over spotting the waiter with a cart. He put one hand up to indicate he needed more time before the waiter could come back.

River stared at him for a moment with a confused look on her face. She tried to figure him out, he was just buzzing with so much energy even she struggled to understand. Before she had a chance to speak he began.

"River, I know our relationship isn't... normal," he began as he tried to find the right word to describe them. "But, I feel I know enough about us to know that our marriage will last a _very_ long time. You may not always be around and I may not always be there when you call for me but our love is still there. I am your husband and you are my wife, which will never change no matter where we are in each other's timelines and I feel you deserve to know just how much I love you." He continued, gently he squeezed her hands.

"What do you mean? Doctor you're scaring me, you're never this mushy when we go on dates!" River spoke honestly still with a smile on her lips.

"You, River, are so important to me and I don't think you know just how important you really are..." he leaned his head closer to her as his voice turned serious but still filled with passion.

River's smile slightly faded as the Doctor spoke the truth, sometimes she does feel very unimportant when she arrives on board the TARDIS but she understands that it is mainly down to their timelines. "I know how important I am to you, Sweetie, and I know it's because of our timelines you find it hard to trust me but I accept that." She defended as she squeezed his hands in return.

"We've had our ups and our downs but I married you because I love you. I know I've said some harsh things and have questioned your identity so many times but I don't ever want it to come between us. You are always welcome to my home River, _our_ home." He corrected the last few words, getting to the point of this conversation.

The waiter returned with the cart. In the middle was the bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and there were two glasses either side of it filled with the bubbling liquid. He left the cart at the side of the table and disappeared back inside the building.

The Doctor picked up both glasses and handed one to River. There was a slight cling as she took hold of it and the Doctor's grin widened further as he sat on the edge of his seat leaning closer to her across the table. She felt slightly pressured as he watched her eagerly. She lifted the glass in line with her eyes and gasped.

She slid her fingers into the glass and took hold of the item the Doctor had placed in it. In her hand was a key, not just any old key but _the _key- the key to the TARDIS. She held it tightly to her chest treasuring the gift. Tears formed in her eyes but she maintained her smile at the Doctor. "Sweetie I..."

"Hush Darling, let me explain," the Doctor began as he pressed a finger to River's lips. She nodded looking so cute as she gazed at him innocently. At the same time, she was blinking away happy tears as was the Doctor.

"That key is not just a key to the TARDIS but _the_ key to the TARDIS, it's the original and I have a clone of it. Whenever you need me that key will call the TARDIS and I will come for you River whenever you call. The TARDIS isn't just my home, it's yours too." He explained.

She threw her arms across the table around the Doctor's neck pulling him into the happiest, warmest hug. He laced his arms around her waist securely as he stood from his chair to hug her properly, to hold her close to him.

He kissed the top of her head as one hand slid up her back and found her cheek, stroking it gently. He held her gently swaying from side to side. "That's not all..." the Doctor whispered into her curls as he rested his chin on her head.

They stopped swaying and River being ever-so curious looked up into the Doctor's dark knowledgeable eyes inquisitively. "What else is there Sweetie?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "... Follow me!" he chimed as he walked to the other end of the balcony with River close behind. He leaned his arms on the stone barrier looking over the edge waiting for River. When she joined him, her face lit up with delight- this was all so surreal.

Floating several metres above the custard lake was a large jammy dodger big enough for two. It slowly rose to become in line with the stone wall and the Doctor leapt up onto it. As he did his clothes transformed, in the blink of an eye, to a black and white suit- simple, not too over the top. His eyebrows wriggled up and down cheekily as he bowed, holding out a hand for River to take.

She blushed so adorably before letting her hand slide into the Doctor's. He pulled her onto the wall so she could step over to the jammy dodger. As she placed her feet on the jammy dodger her clothes transformed as well. Now she was wearing a sexy, exotic outfit.

On top she was wrapped in a tight black bodice that had lace criss-crossing down her torso which she was practically spilling out of and underneath was a very low cut white top that showed a lot of chest and cleavage, only the sleeves were seen as they puffed out on her shoulders. She had a deep red skirt that came to her knees and split all the way up one side, it had large ruffles on the side and it was matched with dark red high heels that had a thin strap around her ankles. Her lips were coated with a crimson lipstick and her eyes were shadowed by a dark navy powder and mascara. Her hair was pinned back out of her face but it still hung at her shoulders, it had even more volume than when it was down. She was very hot Latino woman in that revealing outfit.

She looked herself up and down, impressed with her new outfit and how it flattered her already gorgeous figure. She ran her hands along the sides her thin torso from her breasts to her hips admiring the outfit. The Doctor stood on the biscuit part of the jammy dodger, his eyes scanning River's curvy, glamorous body and they came to a halt at her chest. That black top was very tight and it only just managed to cling onto her, it was his eye-candy, after all he deserved a little treat as well.

"Wow." He mumbled, still in a trance. "...You look... absolutely stunning." He tried to find some words to sum her up, but no few words could truly describe her.

"You don't look bad yourself, Sweetie." She laughed as she strode towards him. "So, why the costume change?" she tossed out a question.

The Doctor grinned cheekily then took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, held it above his head aiming it at the cafe. "...Part 2 of your surprise." He teased as he pressed the button.

A rhythmic Latino beat with percussion instruments escaped through the serene natural sounds of the bustling city trapping the Doctor and River in a bubble of passion. The Doctor slyly smirked as he snaked over to River; they came to a stop in the middle of the jam. It was so thick it felt like they were still standing on solid ground.

One of his hands quickly took hold of her waist whilst the other held onto one of her hands at their sides. Their interlocked hands above their heads as River's other hand rested on the Doctor's shoulder. The pair started stepping in rhythm with the beat of the music. As the Doctor moved one foot forward, River moved hers back when the Doctor moved his left, River moved hers right. They were in perfect sync with each other. Each footstep mirrored expertly like they had danced a thousand times, not a single foot out of place.

The Doctor placed his left foot to the side, and River mimicked with her right, they bent their opposite knees and slid their feet together stamping them as they returned upright. Their hands that were linked traced the lines of their legs as they moved. Sharply their eyes locked as they faced each other and began another mirrored step sequence- backwards and forwards, side to side. The Doctor's eyes gazing strongly into River's twinkling, limpid pools of mystery. He grinned and winked at her cheekily; she laughed harmonically in return.

"You've learnt some new moves." She nodded in approval still leading the steps, as she had been for almost the whole dance.

"Hey, don't sound too surprised!" He chuckled.

"I've never seen you dance this passionately before."

"Only for you, my darling."

The pair strolled in a circle around each other, the Doctor's hands securely around River's waist whilst her own rested on his shoulders. Their feet slammed down in the intense passion of the dance once again, immediately one hand of each person found the cheek of their partner. The Doctor loved River's silky soft skin, his thumb caressing her cheek as he was taken over by her beauty. He had spent so long learning these dance steps to impress her- clearly it had worked!

They broke apart, arms still at each other's waists as they stand side by side for a moment. River ran her free hand up her side and through her hair then spun back into the Doctor. Her body was pressed up against his and her lips were parted slightly, she looked absolutely irresistible. He could feel her breasts pressing onto his chest so how could he help himself form glancing down her cleavage? The tight bodice emphasising it further as it only just covered them but he still had a generous view.

He laced one hand around the back of her neck; the other ran up the side of her thigh brushing up the material of her dress as he did so intentionally. The big finish was imminent not only did the Doctor know, River knew- she could see the glint of mischief in his eye. She moved her leg to his hip, wrapping it around half his waist, resting at the small of his back as their bodies were brought closer, if possible. Now their lips were only centimetres apart and the Doctor could taste River's breathing in the back of his throat.

His hand slithered down her neck coming to a stop in between her shoulder blades for the finale. As the last few notes played, the Doctor dipped her. She moved her body in a semi circle coming back up face to face with him again. He enjoyed the view he had of her chest once more when she leaned her head back with the movement- the way her hair just fell and the way each curl bounced in time with the beat was enchanting.

As they were brought back together, the Doctor spun her to his other side and dipped her when the last note echoed. His hands were on her back supporting her as he leaned over her glamorous body smiling at her. One hand found its way down to her waist sliding down to her thigh that rested next to his hip. His fingers were stroking the smooth skin so tenderly as he held her a few long moments after the song had ended.

River rose standing upright just in front of the Doctor. "Now that was really something!" she was very impressed with his much improved dance skills.

"I told you you'd have a good time!" The Doctor teased as he took hold of her hand.

"Well, in my defence there is a hat shop on this planet and you do take a keen interest in them."

"...And you doubted me!" The Doctor ignored her last comment and resumed his teasing.

"No I didn't doubt you; I merely... underestimated your idea of a surprise." She defended innocently.

"That was clearly doubt, Professor Song." He replied sounding smug. "Shame on you!"

"Oh... shut up!" her warm grin after saying those three words only meant one thing- she was going to shut him up!

The Doctor leaned his head closer to hers closing his eyes expectantly. He felt River's lush lips brush against his gently in a tender kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking to deepen it, of course she would accept. His hands cupped her cheeks keeping her close for as long as he could before they had to break for air.

After possibly the longest time the Doctor has locked lips with River in quite some time he gently pulled out from the moment of passion. He smiled down to his beautiful wife wanting another kiss, wanting another thousand kisses.

She turned away from him sitting down on the edge of the jammy dodger patting the biscuit next to her. He obliged and sat by her side wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Her hands laced around his middle as she rested her head on his chest hugging him like a child. "Today has been amazing Doctor, I can't thank you enough."

"You've never needed to thank me, River." He pressed a finger to her lips. "You deserve this because I love you more than anyone and don't you ever forget that."

She listened to his words attentively for a moment. Her hold on him tightened as she sat in silence with him just enjoying his company whilst she could. Then she started thinking. "Sweetie, if you're doing this because of something in the future that I haven't forgiven you for or that I messed up, then I'm sorry. You don't need to feel like you have to do something amazing for me every time you make me mad or upset or as a reassurance when I screw up." Her calm voice mumbled against his strong beating hearts.

This pained him; she had no need to forgive him or apologise in the slightest. True, he wanted her to be with him for as long as she could because of what happens in her future- too early in her future for his liking! But he wanted to give this to her because he did love her more than anyone and there was no denying of that. His hand that wrapped around her shoulder slid up to stroke her cheek consolingly as he thought up an answer. "River... there is nothing I love more than doing amazing things with you. I just want you to feel loved and to be happy. I want to spend my entire life with you, and I know that can't happen but, oh how I wish it would..." he trailed off before his voice turned too shaky that River would grow suspicious.

She closed her eyes and tilted her cheek into his hand. "I wish I could spend all eternity with you, my love. I know I can't either but I'll try and I'll keep fighting to stay right here with you for as long as I can."

"Believe me River, it's so hard to fight this everlasting battle between us and time itself. I've been fighting and losing it for so long, I don't know how much longer we can fight it." The Doctor's voice was low and sincere.

"What do you mean that you've been fighting? I'm the one who needs to keep finding you whilst she can." She smiled faintly.

"Oh that doesn't matter River..." he mumbled hugging her tighter to take her mind off of the whole conversation.

"Well clearly it does because it involves both of us and you are obviously forgetting that I'm on limited time with you!" she argued squeezing him slightly.

"I just know something so, so painful that I can't ever tell you." His voice turned shaky as the images of her untimely death came flooding through his memory.

"And I you..." she agreed with a tremble in her tone as the memories of his cold death filled her mind mirroring the pain she felt that day.

They both sat in silence for a few long and uneasy moments as the remembrance of their lover's death struck them hard. Deep down, they knew exactly how the other was feeling- the pang of love loss in their empty hearts, the devastation of being torn away from them and the guilt of not being able to save them. She had figured it out a long time ago that he had seen her die; she had so much time to think about their lives that the thought crossed her and she really understood that pain shining in his eyes whenever he looks at her even with a warm loving smile. He had a feeling that she too knew his end as their lives are so complex and non-chronological it was bound to end up so cruel. Part of him also wondered if she knew that he knew how she left him, but he would never want to bring that up with her by choice.

They hadn't made eye contact in a while; neither of them wanted the other to see them this heartbroken. They both knew how the one they loved would die; it's never a good thing to know or share. The only thing that broke the unsettling silence was the whistling of the winds running around them. The Doctor held River that little bit tighter as he feared of letting her go. He began to slowly and comfortingly rock her gently in his arms as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry River..." he muttered into her curls.

"Sorry for what sweetie?" she lifted her head.

"...Spoilers." his body stiffened as he echoed her last word to him before she died.

"Well, I already forgive you." She smiled warmly not knowing how to react.

"You can't forgive me for something I haven't done yet!" there was a faint chuckle in his voice.

"I can and did, you've got to focus on the here and now Sweetie, not what's already happened. I'll understand why you had to do it when it comes in my time." She tried to comfort him as she placed a hand on his knee squeezing it lovingly.

"All I ever want with you River is the here and now." He knew she was trying to help in the best way she could. He gazed at her, her beautiful smile melting his hearts. He stroked her cheek with his thumb like she was a precious gem- which she was; she was his precious gem that he will always treasure.

"...And the here and now is this..." His lips curled into a faint smile in return as his had slipped behind her neck pulling her into a quick kiss filled with all of the passion he had for her. He parted from the kiss feeling much better than he did just moments before. "Never forget that River."

"It sure won't be easy!" she laughed.

"How about we go Christen that key of yours?" he grinned pushing all of the depression out of his mind. She was right, he shouldn't dwell on the past when he has all that he ever wanted right by his side.

"Alright then, now which way back?" she glanced over her shoulder to the city and its maze of buildings.

"Shortcut!" the Doctor beamed as his hands resting on River's back nudged her forwards over the edge of the jammy dodger.

River reacted quickly, grabbing the collar of his shirt as she fell. She had dragged him down with her until they splashed in the yellow custard lake several metres down. The pair surfaced both in a fit of giggles and with custard dripping from their hair running down their faces.

"I don't know how I can put up with you at times!" River snapped through her laughter as she splashed him.

"Because I am just so amazing that can never resist me!" he defended being as smug as possible.

"Watch it otherwise we'll have to find a bigger fez to put all of that ego in so I can shoot it off your head." She warned although it wasn't particularly threatening as she was still in hysterics.

"Oh really?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You are so full of yourself!" River rolled her eyes.

"...Wonder where I get that one from..." he smirked cheekily as he started to swim back to land.

"Oi, that's not fair!" River yelled as she swam after him.

"Never is!" the Doctor called back.

"But _all's _fair in love and war!" River chorused. "And we are most certainly in love!"

"That's for the conventionalists, since when were we conventional?" the Doctor pointed out.

"Oh... shut up!" River protested.

"And that's your solution to everything that you don't have a comeback to?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's better than 'because it's cool' as whatever you say is cool, it really isn't!" she called out to him.

The Doctor reached land and hoisted himself up with his arms onto the grass at the edge. He turned and faced River who was at the bank preparing to lift herself out. The Doctor took hold of her by the arm ready to aid her. She lifted her body out of the custard and placed her feet on land. "I'll have you know, they are very cool." The Doctor's tone was deep and serious as he tugged on her arm pulling her close so she was just inches from his face. Admittedly, his eyes wondered to her neckline for a moment as it was generously exposed just in front of him again.

She just wore that troublesome grin that was all too familiar with him. "Of course they are dear." She patted his cheek with her free hand then strolled past him with a spring in her step. He watched her hips swaying and the red skirt of the dress brushing against her legs. He followed her, every now and again catching a glimpse all the way up her legs. Definitely one of the best walks he's been on in a long time!

The TARDIS was nearby and waiting for its occupants to return home. The blueness of the wood emerging from the lush greenery of the forest and the humming of the TARDIS soul buzzing through the time-traveller's as they arrived where they belonged. River pushed her new key in the lock twisting it to the right then pushing the door open. She glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor who had one hand wrapped around her waist as his chest pressed against her back.

"Welcome home honey." He whispered in her ear as he walked around her standing in the doorway of the Police Box holding out a hand for her to hold.

"Home sweet home!" she chimed talking hold of his hand whilst stepping inside the box.

The Doctor led her up to the console leaving her at the top of the stairs. He slipped around the panels pressing buttons and flipping switches to prepare for departure. He slinked back over to River trapping her in a loving embrace as he strode up next to her taking his position behind her.

"Where to my love?" he asked planting a kiss on her clavicle then working his way for another on her exposed chest in the black bodice. She sighed contently easing her eyes closed as his lips caressed her skin. She breathed one word he'd heard her future self use to reminisce about them. His spine shivered as he remembered she was oh-so alive and their journey was still only just beginning...

"Everywhere"

_**Fin...**_


End file.
